User blog:SirAston/Lantana, Judgement of the 7 Blades
Stats Lantana, Judgement of the 7 Blades is a custom champion in League of Legends. Note: Duelist is a new custom role for describing a melee Marksman that is capable of standing his own against both Fighters and ranged Marksmen especially in lategame. Abilities Lantana's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of her abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead she uses Fury as her secondary resource. Auto-attacking, receiving damage and using non-powered abilities generate 5 Fury each. When Lantana has accumulated 50 Fury or more, her basic abilities will change into an empowered version, costing 50 Fury when used. After being outside of battle for 5 seconds, Fury will deplete by 2 Fury per second. for seconds whenever an enemy champion dies or an enemy tower gets destroyed within 525 range. }} Lantana dashes to a target unit. Lantana is immune to crowd control and received physical damage is reduced while dashing. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 625 }} An exact copy of Lantana appears on her spot which will attack the nearest enemy (prioritizing champions) while Lantana stealths herself for 2 seconds. When the stealth ends, the copy travels to her before fading, dealing physical damage to enemies in its way. The copy will not deal damage with its auto-attacks nor receive damage, but has the same stats as Lantana had before casting Blade of Illusion. |leveling = |cost = 50 |costtype = Fury |cooldown = }} }} A mighty, but partially thin barrier builds up around Lantana, protecting her against damage for 4 seconds. Damage against the shield itself is doubled when attacking her from behind. |leveling = |cooldown = }} The next auto-attacks within 8 seconds have 70% attack speed and 12% bonus Lifesteal. |leveling = |cost = 50 |costtype = Fury |cooldown = }} }} Lantana gains a second, individual auto-attack with an attack speed equal to 0.49 plus bonus attack speed for a short amount of time. Both auto-attacks are independent from each other and will both generate Fury. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Conjures two jet-black waves that travels in two mirrored, curved lines to the target location where they collide with each other and explode. Enemies hit by either one of the waves or the explosion are dealt physical damage and slowed by 35% for 2 seconds. Enemies cannot be damaged multiple times by one instance of Blade of Destruction although the slow will refresh. *'AoE Radius:' 275 |leveling = |cost = 50 |costtype = Fury |range = 825 |cooldown = }} }} Lantana gains bonus movement speed for 1 second after using a basic or empowered ability. |description2 = Lantana instantly gains Fury and will generate 20 Fury per second for seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = }} Lore Follows Other Custom Chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Notes First, I'm not that good with champion stats or ability range. I would be thankful for suggestions. Second, please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. My take on a champion that is two things that would never happen for Riot: A MELEE ADC suitable for botlane... and an ADC who is not mana-based. I probably failed, but I still like the concept of hers. Even if she won't be a good botlaner, she could still rock as an Assassin. Maybe as a Jungler, too. Changelog *'September 30th, 2013:' Released with no Lore. *'October 8th, 2013:' Nerfed Blade of Protection. Finally. Category:Custom champions